


The Spectral Voyeur #1

by Snorri_Stargazer



Series: The Spectral Voyeur [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay bear - Freeform, I really like big beefy men okay, Jock Strap, M/M, Masc4Masc, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Solo, Twunk, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorri_Stargazer/pseuds/Snorri_Stargazer
Summary: Mike the Mechanic returns home after a very... hard day at work. He's tired, filthy, and horny as all hell. He's got some time until his husband gets home, so why not unwind a bit while he's got time to recover?
Relationships: OMC/OMC, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Spectral Voyeur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639921
Kudos: 8





	The Spectral Voyeur #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is (hopefully) the first in a series of works focusing on original male characters. Some of these stories will be solos, others will focus on actual sex. Who knows, maybe there's a story to be found between all the sex?

Mike let his bag fall onto the floor of the bedroom, and allowed his coveralls to follow them after scarcely a moment. As he peeled himself down to his boxers, he was already palming himself through the thin fabric, trying to forget the stress and the strain of a hard day at work.

He knew that his clothes were probably covered with motor oil and other unsavory substances, he resolved to deal with that problem after a hot shower and a good wank.

The mechanic grabbed a towel from the closet and walked into the bathroom, turning on the water and redirecting it to the shower head. As the room filled with steam, Mike shed the last of his clothing and stepped into the tub, letting the near-boiling liquid soak into his chest hair.

He was a large man, and a strong one. Between his bulging pectoral muscles there was a forest of thick, curly hair, the same covering that crawled its way down his soft belly as a thin trail to his throbbing cock.

He hadn't shaved for a few days, leaving behind a layer of scruff on his chin that paired rather nicely with his full-bodied mustache. All of his hair was a deep black color, contrasting nicely with his steel-gray eyes.

Mike uncapped the shampoo bottle that sat on the edge of the tub and poured a puddle into his hand, before working it into his waterlogged scalp. With one hand, he massaged the lather into his short locks, while the other continued to tug at his needy erection. He was almost always horny when he got off work, but today it was moreso than usual. Was it the huge flow of customers that day? The frustration of manual labor? The nude selfies that his husband had sent him from work?

Well, maybe it shouldn't come as such a surprise that he was as hot and bothered as a grumpy space-heater. The only thing keeping him from dropping the whole hygiene routine and rub one out was his reluctance to waste water; he could get off in the bedroom when he was done.

The mechanic rushed to scrub his body with the green washcloth that hung over the faucet, applying a generous dollop of soap before rubbing his body with all the patience of a starving dog.

The water turned off, and Mike snatched his towel off of the countertop. He wiped his body down, trying to absorb as much of the excess moisture as possible; Derek- his partner- hated it when he got the bed wet.

When he decided that he was dry enough, Mike practically threw himself onto the bed. He wasn't at all hesitant about spilling his seed, given that Derek had made it clear that he would be running late. That gave the mechanic plenty of time to recover, do his laundry, and fix dinner.

But the latter two would have to wait, because he was desperate to get off. Mike groped around in the nightstand next to the bed and found a bottle of lube. With a feral urgency, he deposited a load of the clear, slick liquid into his hand and worked it onto his cock, moaning without restraint as his fist closed tightly around his stiff pole.

When he finally thought to grab his phone, he was already jacking furiously, pulling bestial faces and panting. He quickly tapped and swiped over to his messages, quickly finding his target.

In the first picture, Mike's husband posed in a bathroom mirror, his ass turned toward the glass. His pants were down to expose his plush butt, accentuated by a jockstrap. It was Mike's favorite bit of lingerie, with its red straps and simple black pouch.

That pouch was the subject of the next image; Derek was standing in front of the mirror, like the first time, but now his pants were pulled even farther down, and his front side was facing the camera. His bulge was evident beneath the material of his slutty underwear. As for his upper half, he was flexing with his free arm, while winking toward the mirror.

Mike could hardly wait to devour his husband's twunky body later, to worship his body with his tongue and teeth, not to mention his cock. The thought of biting into Derek's shoulder, while his dick was buried deep in his husband's ass...

The mechanic came hard to that thought, exploding onto his chest, breathing deeply as he covered his carpet of chest hair with white. It occurred to him that maybe he should have showered _after_ he had gotten off.

 _So much for saving water,_ Mike thought as he prepared for another, less-hasty shower. Truth be told, he'd probably end up taking another one with Derek in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment! They're a big motivator for further writing!


End file.
